vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xigbar
This Profile contains Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III |-|Xigbar= |-|KHIII Xigbar= |-|Luxu= Summary In the distant past, Luxu was the sixth apprentice of the Master of Masters. Unlike his peers, Luxu was not named a Foreteller, nor was he granted a Book of Prophecy. Rather, he was made privy to the events detailed in the Lost Page, including the traitorous Foreteller and the beginning of the First Keyblade War. The Master instructed Luxu to take his own Keyblade (With his future seeing eye inlaid on the tip) and give the Master insight on the future so he can write the Book of Prophecy in the first place. In addition, Luxu was to ensure the events detailed in the book came to pass, including the Second Keyblade War. In due time, Luxu would pass on his Keyblade to his apprentice, who would then pass it on to his, the cycle repeating until it is in the hands of a person who would finally initiate the Second Keyblade War, that person being Master Xehanort Many, many years have passed and during that time, Luxu took many forms to ensure that his mission would be completed. He took the form of a resident of Radiant Garden named Braig and allied himself with Xehanort to aid him in his schemes, which cost him his eye from fighting Terra. By the time Braig appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard as his leader's plan was nearly complete, he was infused with a fragment of Xehanort's heart. However, the plan failed and Braig became a confidant to the amnesiac Terra-Xehanort until he is purged of his heart, with his body subsequently becoming a Nobody. Braig then came to be known as Xigbar the Freeshooter (魔弾の射手 Madan no Shashu, lit. Magic Bullet Shooter), Rank II in Xemnas's Organization XIII. Following his restoration, Xigbar becomes one of Xehanort's Thirteen Seekers of Darkness so he can claim his own Keyblade. In either form, Braig has power over space, and he uses this to freely redirect the projectiles fired from his twin Arrowguns, as well as to alter the battlefield. As Xigbar, he has command over the Sniper Nobodies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Xigbar, Braig The Freeshooter, Number II, Luxu Origin: Kingdom Hearts II Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man | Unknown, likely hundreds, it not thousands of years old Classification: Nobody of Braig, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Number II of Organization XIII | Ancient Keyblade Master, Apprentice of the Master of Masters Powers and Abilities: |-|Xigbar=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Energy Manipulation (In the form of Arrows), Spatial Manipulation (Constantly warps around the battlefield, defying gravity. Controls his "space" element which disables the opponents ability to jump), Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology plus Spatial Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation. His Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Heartless and also Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, who have Nonexistent Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Darkness Manipulation, Master Marksman, Portal Creation, Danmaku, Reality Warping (Warped the arena into smaller square versions), Possession (Had been able to possess many people over many lifetimes, despite being keybladeless) Aura and Nigh-Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short periods of time), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle |-|Luxu=All former abilities with the exception of Nobody Physiology, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Dimensional Travel via Keyblade Glider, Magic, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice variety), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed, Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Possession (Should scale to Xehanort's usage of this ability), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Luxu is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can push Terra off his feet with a couple shots, fought against Sora who later on went up against Luxord, Saix, and Xemnas, was also made as one of Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness) | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to his fellow apprentices, and has fought Ava in the past) | Possibly Universe level (Can fight Sora and the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Sora, Terra, and Aqua) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Ava) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: Unknown (Xigbar is not a physical combatant and prefers to fight at range) | At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high | Very high (Capable of clashing with his fellow Keyblade Masters for extended periods of time) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters or so with the Sharpshooter (Tetsuya Nomura has mentioned that Xigbar has "high range"). Low Mulitversal with the Corridors of Darkness. | Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Sharpshooter:' A pair of Arrowguns Xigbar uses that shoots energy projectiles that can follow its targets. He can also combine them to create a larger Arrowgun that can shoot a faster and more powerful energy projectile. *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. Luxu possesses "No Name", better known as Master Xehanort's Keyblade, which is noted to be incredibly ancient and has the Master's eye inlaid in the tip, allowing him to see the future through it. *'Black Coat:' A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors of Darkness. Intelligence: As the Organization's highest-ranking member short of Xemnas himself, Xigbar is an exceptionally capable combatant, casually trouncing dozens of Heartless at once without bothering to aim and is ruthlessly efficient on his missions. His specializes in long-range combat, harassing foes from a distance with his arrows and teleporting to prevent them from ever reaching him and even converts his arrowguns into a sniper rifle to shoot off devastating blasts to finish off cornered enemies. He supplements this with his spatial manipulation abilities, twisting the terrain to limit his opponent's freedom of movement, generating portals to redirect his shots for greater accuracy, and using his teleportation and gravity manipulation to grant himself unique and unusual vantage points from which to snipe his targets. However, for all his combat prowess, he is prone to being rather laid-back and lackadaisical, rarely getting serious unless he feels it's absolutely necessary. Luxu, while seemingly younger than the other Foretellers, is no less experienced, having been extensively trained by the Master of Masters in the use of his Keyblade and magic and being a general peer of his fellow apprentices. The nature of his role has made him incredibly gifted in the ways of deception, remaining almost completely hidden from the Foretellers for nearly a year and subtly manipulating events to ensure the Keyblade War came to pass. In addition, it is heavily implied that Luxu survived the Keyblade War, and would later go on to become a Master himself, teaching several Keyblade Wielders in a line of succession that would eventually lead to the rise of Eraqus and Xehanort. It is also likely that he was counting on Sora defeating Xehanort in the end, so that his plans could be realised. Weaknesses: Xigbar is laid back and tends to not get serious even in the heat of battle, his weapons have a relatively lengthly reload time which leaves him vulnerable to attacks (but this is eliminated in his Data Battle), Reflecting his own shots back at him can leave him temporarily disoriented, He needs to be hard-pressed to use his Limit Break. | Luxu has a limited supply of magic and must take the time to recharge before using it again, Is more vulnerable without his Keyblade, but this is mitigated by the fact that he can still cast magic and teleport his Keyblade back to his hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arrow Storm: One of Xigbar's Desperation Attacks, he twists the area into a tiny platform to limit his opponent's movement before teleporting into the center, spinning around with Arrowguns blazing before teleporting outside of the arena to fire more rapid bursts of arrows from outside of his opponents' range. He then attempts to finish his target by opening over a dozen wormholes to rain a countless number of arrows on his opponents. * Cold Sniper: Xigbar teleports to a suitable vantage point before combining the Sharpshooter into a rifle and firing a barrage of rapid-fire arrows until his target aligns with his targeting reticule, upon which he fires a swift and powerful bolt that deals heavy damage on impact. He will continue to do so until he gets bored or if his opponent manages to deflect one or more of his sniper bolts. * Critical Snipe: Xigbar's Limit Break, he combines the Sharpshooter into a rifle before firing off powerful energy bolts with much greater force than his normal arrows, blowing foes away with the massive knockback generated by the projectiles. Unfortunately, he is unable to use this attack while hanging upside-down, limiting his possible shooting angles. ** Final Critical Snipe: Xigbar's Final Limit. In this state, his bullets become larger, more powerful, and are now fired at a faster rate. They also morph into pink, white, and blue energy spheres that ripple through the air as they are fired, dealing heavy damage to any enemies that get hit by these spheres. * Plasma Arrows: Xigbar fires a charged, neon blue arrow that ricochets around the battlefield, catching foes who are trying to dodge his normal shots off guard. However, like his normal arrows, these can be reflected to stun Xigbar. * Potshots: Xigbar continuously teleports around the battlefield, hanging in the air far from his opponent to prevent them from getting close as he pelts them with rapid-fire arrows. * Terrain Twist: Xigbar instantly reshapes the space around his foes, limiting their movement and rendering them sitting ducks for Xigbar to pick off until they adapt. * Wormholes: Xigbar is able to generate miniature wormholes that he can redirect his shots through, allowing him to attack from surprising angles to catch foes off guard or redirect arrows that have already missed. Key: Xigbar/Braig | Luxu | Kingdom Hearts III Note: Although Xigbar is laid back in appearance and in fights, Kingdom Hearts III confirmed that this was just a facade in order to gain Xehanort's trust and not look suspicious. Xigbar would most likely not act under this mentality given he's in an actual fight. The reason this is still noted as a weakness, however, is just that it is shown how he operates in fights thus far. Gallery 640px-Sharpshooter_KHIIFM.png|Sharpshooter|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Sharpshooter Arrow Storm.gif|Arrow Storm Uncensored ColdSniper.gif|Cold Sniper Critical Snipe.gif|Critical Snipe|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Critical_Snipe Plasma Arrow.gif|Plasma Arrow Potshots.gif|Potshots Wormholes.gif|Wormholes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Snipers Category:Teachers Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Causality Users Category:Data Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Telepaths